Life is a roller coaster, it has the ups and downs
by BrOkEn KoKoRo97
Summary: Sakura e deixada com o coracao quebrado no banco da praca, Itachi vem e a conforta mais guarda um segredo des de que era 12...ele ama uma certa menina de cabelo rosa...sera ele vai ser capaz de continuar guardando esse segredo? ItachiXSakura
1. Chapter 1

[Sakura X Itachi] *POV= Point of View = Ponto de Vista*

[POV de Itachi]

La estava ela, Haruno Sakura, sentada no banco da praça chorando com o coração sangrando de dor tudo por causa dele, o único que ela sempre amou e que quebrou o coração dela, esse certo alguém com o nome de... Uchiha Sasuke.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para aquela pequena kunochi chorando com o coração quebrado pelo meu irmão, eu não sabia por que mais vendo você sofrer eu não conseguia me conter, o meu coração palpitava toda vez que eu olhava para aquela pequenina, mais eu não sabia por que, talvez seja por que quando éramos mais jovens nos éramos inseparáveis, nos éramos melhores amigos ate aquele dia... Aquele dia quando eu matei os meus pais apenas para salvar o meu irmãozinho e que agora me odeia, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu ainda mataria os meus pais e o meu clã apenas para que meu precioso irmãozinho pudesse viver mais agora eu não posso deixar de pensar que parte de seu sofrimento é minha falta, mais por alguma causa eu quero matar o meu irmãozinho por isso, esse sentimento que eu não consigo distinguir, que sentimento é esse que faz o meu coração bater mais forte toda vez que a vejo? Que sentimento é esse que me fazia e ainda me faz tremer de alegria toda vez que vejo te rindo? Que sentimento é esse que faz meu coração doer quando te vejo chorando de tristeza?

[POV de Sakura]

Você me desprezou nunca me deu atenção, sempre me ignorou nos dias em que estivemos no mesmo time você sempre me chamava de irritante, mais mesmo assim eu queria acreditar que você iria mudar que você iria me tratar como alguém algum dia, que você me amaria mais eu estava errada todo esse tempo, você me fascinava com esse seu jeito misterioso, me fazia querer conhecer mais e mais sobre você, me fazia querer esta sempre perto de você para ver se eu conseguia atingir o seu coração mais mesmo depois de tudo, depois d'eu te pedir tantas vezes para sair comigo, depois d'eu arriscar a minha vida por você, depois d'eu treinar tanto só para que você me notasse mais mesmo assim você nunca me notou, nunca arriscou a sua vida por mim como eu fiz por você, nunca me considerou como uma amiga, nunca me amou...

Eu ainda me pergunto o porquê eu te amei, ou melhor, o porquê eu te amo, mais eu desisto, desisto de te amar, desisto de tentar chamar a sua atenção, mais eu não desisto de uma coisa... De tentar ser sua amiga, mais isso é e sempre vai ser o Maximo que nós seremos e eu sei que isso nunca vai mudar por isso eu desisti, por isso eu vou tentar parar de pensar em você, vou tentar parar de te amar.

[POV Geral]

Itachi andou em direção a Sakura.

"Ola minha pequena cherry blossom" Itachi falou e Sakura olhou para cima para dar de cara com ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi o ninja mais perseguido pela ANBU.

"Uchiha Itachi, a quanto tempo, você não deveria estar aqui, eles vão mandar o comando de policiais atrais de você, mesmo você sendo um ninja que a policia quer eu não quero que você seja pego então eu não vou te entregar mais você tem que fugir agora, fuja antes que alguém te veja e te entregue" Sakura falou e o coração de Itachi quase explodiu de felicidade '_ela se importa comigo, ela não quer que a ANBU me pegue, por que você me tortura Sakura? Alem de me torturar por estar a todo o momento nos meus pensamentos ainda me fala essas palavras de compaixão, por que você não me despreza e não tem medo como todo mundo aqui nessa vila?'_

"Eu vi você chorando então resolvi vir aqui e falar com você" Itachi falou e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura.

"Não se preocupe, não é nada, estou cansada, só isso"

"Pois pra mim parece que você está mentindo, eu vi o que o meu irmão fez" Com isso Sakura começou a chorar de novo e Itachi a abraçou e Sakura começou a falar o quanto ela amava Sasuke e que ela desistiu de amar ele, nesses minutos em que Sakura começou a falar o quanto Sasuke desprezava ela a única coisa que Itachi queria fazer era acabar com Sasuke por deixar Sakura assim, ele queria sair correndo atrás de Sasuke e o matá-lo por tudo o que ele fez para Sakura, mais por outro lado ele estava feliz, quem sabe agora talvez ele tivesse uma chance de poder estar perto da única menina que ele sempre amou, poderia estar ali confortando ela e abraçando-a, por esse motivo, ele não ira matar Sasuke, por que por esse ato cruel de deixar Sakura ali, quem sabe ele teria uma chance... Quem sabe ele seria amado depois de todos esses anos amando-a em silencio.

Depois de muito chorar Sakura acabou dormindo abraçando Itachi, ele a levou para casa e a deitou em sua cama (como ele entrou na casa isso vai ser um mistério então vocês que usem a imaginação de vocês... XD).

Na manhã seguinte Sakura acorda em sua cama e começou a o que havia acontecido na noite passada:

_**1)Sasuke a deixa chorando com o coração quebrado em um banco da praça**_

_**2)ela começa a chorar e alguém anda em sua direção**_

_**3)ela se da de cara com ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi **_

_**4)ela chora nos braços de Itachi e...e...espera um minuto...chora nos braços de Itachi e acorda em sua casa.**_

'_Itachi me trouxe para minha casa?Como ele entrou aqui? Onde ele esta agora?'_

Sakura anda ate a sala de estar para encontrar Itachi dormindo no sofá da sala, Sakura volta para seu quarto e pega um de seus cobertores, anda até Itachi e coloca o cobertor sobre ele, então ela anda ate a cozinha e começa a fazer café da manhã.

Em quanto faz os ovos mexidos para ela E Itachi ela sente a presença de Itachi atrás dela.

"Bom dia senhor cabeça dorminhoca" Ela fala brincando.

"Você esta bem?"

"Por que não estaria?"

"Uh... Bom... você realmente esta depois do que aconteceu ontem?"

"Sim... eu desisti... pensei muito sobre isso e eu desisto de amar seu irmão, eu fiz tudo o que eu podia e eu estava cega mais agora eu vejo que todos os meus sonhos eram falsos e que ele nunca vai me amar de volta" Sakura fala com uma voz triste. "Mas vamos esquecer sobre tudo isso e fingir que tu-" ela foi surpresa por ser abraçada por braços tão suáveis, ela fechou os olhos e ficou quieta por alguns minutos.

"Uh... Itachi... o que aconteceu pra você me abraçar assim tão de repente?" Sakura perguntou mais não querendo que ele fosse embora e deixasse de abraçar ela.

"Desculpa meu pequeno cherry blossom, se você \não quer que eu te abrace eu vou embora, na verdade eu já fiquei tempo demais aqui, alguém vai encontrar-me aqui" ele virou as costas para ela, com o coração partido por estar deixando sua pequena e tão amada Sakura.

Enquanto Itachi anda em direção a porta, sente algo abraçar ele por de trás, era Sakura.

"Sakura?..."

"Não vá"

"Mais eu..."

"Por favor, fique aqui mais um dia"

"Mais eu não posso, a ANBU vai começar a me caçar e a Akatsuki vai precisar de mim la na base"

"Por favor...eu preciso de alguém aqui do meu lado"

"Mais você tem tantos amigos"

"Mais o Naruto esta com a Hinata e Ino esta com Shikamaru e vice versa"

O que Itachi vai fazer? Ele vai ficar para confortá-la ou ele vai apenas deixá-la e voltar para Akatsuki?

Veremos...

**CherrySabakuNoUchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, eu fico" Itachi decidiu ficar ao lado da pessoa mais importante na vida dele, a menina que sempre lhe deu forcas para continuar vivendo, mesmo estando longe de sua vila, e um lugar com monstros, um lugar frio, calmo, assustador, com pessoas estranhas, e sem poder ver o cabelo rosa de Sakura. Mais ele secretamente vinha para a vila da folha apenas para assistir ela dormindo.  
'Eu devo estar louco' Pensou Itachi, mais ele deu mais uma olhada em Sakura, quem estava dormindo 'definitivamente louco de estar aqui, com você Definitivamente louco de estar pondo em risco a Akatsuki. Definitivamente louco de arriscar a minha vida para te confortar. Sim…definitivamente louco…por você' Ele sorri olhando para o teto.  
'que cheiro e este?' Sakura pergunta a si mesma, abrindo os olhos vê Itachi cozinhando algo 'hum...cheira bem' Sakura der repente pensou quão engraçado era ver Itachi cozinhando. Quem iria imaginar que o grande Itachi Uchiha podia cozinhar. Ela deu uma pequena risada fazendo com que Itachi virasse e visse que ela estava acordada.  
"Bom dia, você dormiu por quase 12 horas sabia?" Ele falou com uma expressão calma como sempre.  
"O que?!" Ela olhou para o relogio assustada de ter dormido tanto. "Nossa, me desculpa! Eu deve ter dormido demais!"

Ele sorriu para ela e continuou cozinhando. No momento que Itachi sorriu para ela, ela nao conseguia tirar o sorriso dele de sua cabeca. Ela nunca imaginou que O Uchiha Itachi teria uma parte dentro dele tao calma e serena.

'_o que eu faco? Eu nao posso estar caindo por ele ne? E impossivel, eu sempre amei Sasuke, eu nao posso estar comecando a gostar do irmao mais velho dele nao e?'_

"Sakura, qual e o problema? Voce parece estar pensando em algo" Ela se aproxima dela e coloca a mao em sua cabeca.

"Nada, eu estava com a cabeca no ar" Ela falou, enquanto sentia as maos grandes de Itachi em sua cabeca. Seria possivel ela estar caindo pelo Uchiha mais velho? Primeiro ela cai pelo Uchiha mais novo, e agora pelo mais velho? Ela estava confusa mais deixou de pensar naquilo e foi comer com Itachi.

'_sera possivel?...'_

**Author's Note: Por favor, me de algumas ideas para que eu possa continuar esta historia. Qualquer idea sera bem vinda! Se bobiar, eu coloco todas! XDDD**

**Mesmo assim, por favor R&R!!!**

**PS: desculpa pelos acentos que faltaram! Eu estou usando um teclado americano porque eu moro nos EUA, entao desculpa qualquer acento que faltou! (eu coloquei alguns por que eu corrigi na internet)**

Foram detectados **3 erros sintáticos.**

Cancelar 

Aceitar Alterações 


End file.
